


Sweetness

by 13atoms (2Atoms)



Category: The Great (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Atoms/pseuds/13atoms
Summary: Prompt: a first kiss after cookies.
Relationships: Count Orlo / Reader
Kudos: 9





	Sweetness

You smiled as Orlo took the lid off the box which you had sheepishly brought to his rooms. As soon as you’d heard about the baker who had just joined the palace kitchens – of great prestige and imported from France – you knew you had to have cookies made for the Count.

Nothing brought you more joy than your fledgling relationship with the man, and knowing his sweet tooth it made nothing but sense to surprise him with a gift.

He’d had a hard day, and he had apologised over and over again for his attention drifting off as you timidly played backgammon in his rooms, the roaring fire keeping you both warm even as a winter storm raged on outside.

The weather always left everyone a little more lazy, the palace inhabitants less inclined to party and more inclined to stay in their rooms wrapped in furs and blankets. Yourself and Orlo were no different.

He had offered you the heavy blanket which covered his bed, in fact, as he sat in his own layers, and you found yourself embarrassingly distracted by the weight of it and the smell of him on the fabric.

Neither of you played a particularly good game, nor held intense conversation, and yet the atmosphere was just _nice._ Calm and cosy, as you basked in the quiet excitement and awkwardness of early affection for one another.

He had perked up a little upon being given the box you had carried in with you, politely ignoring the obvious gift until a lull in conversation prompted you to lift it from the armchair you occupied and hand it over with a gentle brush of fingers.

“Oh, these are wonderful,” he enthused, delight spreading across his features before he had even tasted a biscuit.

You shrugged, and he looked up at you with such appreciation you felt yourself melting under his warm brown eyes.

“You are too kind.”

“I heard they are the best, and so… I wanted to gift you some.”

When he smiled, it seemed as if the chill of the room lifted and spring was dragged in early.

“Try them with me,” he insisted.

You took one, before Orlo took his own, and you smiled as he took a polite bite, groaning at the flavour.

“Wonderful. I don’t know how you’ve found these, they are so… light, and buttery!”

He was so keen to show his appreciation, you almost rolled your eyes. But instead you took a bite of your own, knowing he was not being hyperbolic but sincerely grateful.

“They’re good,” you agreed, “I am glad!”

By the time you had looked up from your own dessert, Orlo’s biscuit had gone. You laughed lightly at the crumbs which littered his face, and he looked confused.

“You have –” you began, gesturing to your own face to show him where the crumbs would be, before pausing.

With a great leap of courage you leant across the backgammon table separating you, dragging your thumb across his cheek to brush the crumbs away, allowing yourself to linger on the curve of his mouth. You traced his bottom lip, the crumbs now gone, and his eyes met yours.

As his eyes widened, a smile sneaking its way onto his lips, you let all fear and apprehension leave your mind. His lips tasted buttery and sweet as you kissed him.


End file.
